¿Quién dijo que no sería divertido?
by Dra. Beckett
Summary: La vida de Castle y Beckett como pareja, con una caso que les afectará. Inspirado después de la cuarta temporada. No tiene nada de spoilers -lo escribí en junio. ¡Pura diversión! Con más de 10 000 visitas en ForoCastle


_¿Quién dijo que no sería divertido?_

A Castle Fanfic

Dra. Beckett

Capítulo 1

_Apartamento de Beckett_

- Castle, deja eso -Beckett lo miró con odio. Él sostenía en una mano una fotografía y con la otra un cojín para mantener alejada a Kate.

- Eras adorable –dijo con tono gracioso e intentado que se tranquilizara.- no te quedaba tan mal el aparato…

- ¡Castle! –estaba de los nervios. A Rick le encantaba cuando le llamaba por el apellido, "está enfadada" pensó.

- Está bien, está bien… -bajó la fotografía. Cuando Kate se acercó a él para quitársela, el la cogió del brazo y la acerco contra su pecho- pero antes un beso…

Beckett se mordió el labio. Así que quería un beso, ¿no? Perfecto. Sonrió con malicia y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Castle sonrió triunfador, deseoso de besarla aunque llevara haciéndolo dos meses. Entonces…

- Auch… -Richard apartó su cara- ¡me has mordido!

- ¿Acaso te pensabas que te ibas a salir con la tuya? –le quitó la foto y se alejó de él para ponerla en su sitio.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ganar? –fue hacia el frigorífico.

Kate recordaba haber mantenido esa conversación antes, ambos esposados y con un tigre al otro lado de la pared.

- ¿Qué haces? –miró hacia su dirección.

- No quiero que mi labio se inflame… -dijo con tono infantil, poniéndose un paquete de guisantes en la boca. Kate rió y se acercó a él- no, no te acerques, seguro que vienes a morderme el otro… -la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Seguro –le quitó el paquete, soltándolo encima de la encimera y cogió su cara entre sus manos, examinando el labio. Él hizo un puchero- ¿por qué al final te sales con la tuya siempre?

- No lo sé… dímelo tú –respondió tontamente y con gracia. Ambos se sonrieron y ella le besó dulcemente en el labio.

- ¿Mejor? –le miró a los ojos.

- La verdad que… -sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas ante el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal- ¿esperas a alguien?

Beckett se apartó de él y fue hacia la puerta. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Lo que vió no le gustó nada.

- Son Ryan y Espósito –dijo en un susurro, sorprendida por el hecho de que encontraran ahí a Castle.

Nadie sabía que los dos estaban juntos. Nadie, exceptuando Alexis y Martha… Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

- Siéntate en el sofá, coge cualquier carpeta y decimos que me la has traído…

- ¿Qué carpeta? –Castle seguía parado frente al frigorífico. Kate estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Se acercó a él, le cogió del brazo y lo empujó hacia la sala de estar.

- Espero que tu imaginación de escritor siga funcionando –le suplicó antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Capítulo 2

- ¡Hey! –Beckett abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y cierto nerviosismo.

- Hola Beckett, ¿podemos pasar? –Ryan habló por los dos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –su cara cambió a preocupación. Ryan le dio un codazo a Espósito.

- Sí, necesitamos tu ayuda… -Beckett los miró confusa- es sobre Lanie.

- Claro, claro, pasar…

- Estábamos pensando en hacer una fiesta sorp… ¿Castle? –Ryan se paró en seco y lanzó una mirada a Espósito.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? –Beckett estaba detrás de ellos y lanzó una mirada en la dirección de Rick.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! –acertó a responder Castle. Kate respiró aliviada- simplemente estaba ayudando a Ka…Beckett a… limpiar- supo que había cometido un error al decir eso, Kate iba a matarlo.

- ¿A limpiar? –preguntaron al unísono Ryan y Espósito, extrañados. Esta vez miraron a Beckett.

- A limpiar –confirmo ella- tengo unas cajas algo pesadas en la habitación y…

- Sí, ya sabéis, una cosa llevó a la otra y ella…

- ¿Y ella? –Ryan no sabía que pensar, ¿de qué demonios hablaban?

- Ella me habló de las cajas… en comisaria –Beckett estaba alucinando, ¿qué clase de historia era esa?

- Sí… bueno… -Espósito no entendía nada. Prefirió ignorar qué extraño asunto estarían ocultando, para alivio de esos dos. Tenía algo en la cabeza que le preocupaba más, a pesar de que Ryan seguía haciéndose preguntas. – Necesito que me ayudes Beckett, eres quien mejor conoce a Lanie.

- Claro, vamos a sentarnos –fueron todos hacia el sofá. Castle estaba ya sentado- ¿queréis tomar algo? ¿Cerveza?

- Como nos conoces –respondió Espósito poniéndose cómodo.

- Castle… -susurró Beckett, echándole una mirada para que la siguiera.

- Voy –se puso en pie rápidamente y la siguió hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué crees que se traen estos dos entre manos? –preguntó Ryan a Espósito, los siguieron con la mirada hasta la cocina- Siempre que actúan raro… ya sabes.

- No sé –Espósito les miraba sospechosamente- desde que volvimos a la 12… -se miraron, ambos pensando que podría haber algo entre esos dos- Nah –dijeron a la vez- Beckett lo mataría antes.

- Te voy a matar –dijo a lo bajo Kate a Rick - ¿a limpiar?

- No se me ocurría nada –Kate volvió a asesinarlo con la mirada- ¿Qué? Hago historias de crímenes, no de romances…

Beckett miró hacia el salón, los chicos apartaron la vista rápidamente.

- Esta bien… -le señaló- pero una y no más Rick.

- ¿Y sino? ¿Me matarás? –bromeó.

Kate se mordió el labio y le miró de arriba abajo, con deseo.

- Puede –fue lo único que dijo antes de coger la cervezas y dejarlo ahí plantado

Castle pensó que esa mujer, realmente, iba a matarlo.

Capítulo 3

Lanie quería una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Ese era el motivo por el que Ryan y Espósito había ido a ver a Beckett a su casa. Estuvieron cerca de tres horas hasta que consiguieron dar con un plan que le encantaría, aunque Castle quería añadir algunas extravagancias, sus compañeros no le siguieron el juego. Tras esto, Ryan y Espósito se marcharon, aún confundidos porque Castle no se marchara con ellos. "Tengo que hablar con Beckett sobre el caso que cerramos hoy" fue la excusa que dio a la pareja de policías que solo podían pensar qué estarían tramando.

Beckett se apoyó en la puerta por la que acababan de salir los chicos. Castle se acercó a ella, poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de la puerta, acorralándola. Kate le sonrió. Esta vez no llevaba los tacones así que Rick le sacaba ventaja.

- Al fin solos... -susurró antes de descender los labios hacia su cuello.

- Mmm... -ronroneó Kate- ¿demasiada tortura? -comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

- No tienes ni idea -dijo Castle, lo que provocó que Kate riera.

Se miraron a los ojos, reflejando en ellos el deseo y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Castle seguía siendo paciente, ella aún no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero la conocía y sabía que aún no estaba preparada. Comenzaron a besarse con pasión y las primeras prendas volaron por el salón. Él la cogió y ella enredó sus piernas entorno a su cintura. Cayeron en el sofá, sin dejar de besarse ni acariciarse...

"¡Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa...!"

El momento de pasión se rompió. Kate puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el sofá, mientras Castle se ponía en pie para contestar al teléfono, antes dándole un ligero beso a Beckett y un lo siento. Kate se levantó también y comenzó a recoger la ropa, atenta a la conversación entre el padre y la hija.

- Sí... No, estoy en casa de Kate -ella le miró y él le dedicó una atractiva sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír- creo que pasaré aquí la noche -con la mirada pidió permiso. Ella respondió cogiendo su camisa y desapareciendo en su habitación- que tengas un buen día mañana cariño... Si, hablamos... yo también te quiero.

Colgó el teléfono, lo dejó en la mesilla y salió corriendo siguiendo el rastro a cerezas que Kate había dejado en su camino a la habitación. Se oyeron risas felices, silencio, besos y amor.

Kate miró el reloj de la mesilla. Las 3:26 horas de la madrugada. Su móvil estaba vibrando. Castle se removió a su lado pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Se mordió el labio y alcanzó el teléfono, no quería despertarle. "Número desconocido" acertó a leer en la pantalla. Colgó, seguramente se abrían equivocado, pero antes de que pudiera dejarlo en la mesilla volvió a vibrar. Resopló.

- Kate... -susurró Castle medio dormido. Se incorporó medianamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo- ¿quién es? -bostezó.

- No lo sé -le enseñó la pantalla.

- ¿Número desconocido? -la miró extrañado- cógelo - Ella le hizo caso.

- ¿Diga? -se miraban entre la preocupación y la expectación. Beckett se apartó el teléfono un poco- suena una música... -Castle puso la oreja.

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I ?

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life? (Ohhhhh)

With just a look

They shook

And heavens bowed before him

Simply a look

Can break

Your heart.

The stars that pierce the sky

He left them all behind

We're left to wonder why

He left us all ... behind

Y otra vez volvió a sonar el estribillo. Se volvieron a mirar extrañados.

- ¿Una broma? -sugirió Castle y desconectó el móvil.

- Sin sentido... -lo colocó en la mesilla.

- Mañana podemos intentar averiguar de dónde venía...

- Será una broma...

Volvieron a acostarse, intentando olvidar el pequeño incidente.

- Cierra los ojos -susurró Castle en la oscuridad.

El teléfono no volvió a sonar en toda la noche.

Café. Luz. Sombra. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y observó los de Castle, mirándola divertido.

- Detective -regañó en broma- creo que es hora de despertarse...

- Rick...

- ¿Mmm?

- Cállate.

- Pero si me callo... no hablo -apuntó, poniendo una taza de café a su lado para que aspirara el aroma.

- Ese es el punto -se incorporó, apoyándose contra el cabecero. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, revuelto por la noche anterior.

- ¿Sabes? Estás muy sexy por las mañanas -Kate se mordió el labio. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios.

- El café -pidió.

- ¿Palabra mágica? -se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándola. Llevaba tan solo los pantalones del pijama, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

- ¿Eres increíblemente guapo? -se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con gracia.

- No... -negó, cerrando levemente los ojos, con chulería- pero me gusta -le acercó el café, robándole un beso.

- ¿Ha vuelto a llamar? -preguntó Kate antes de tomar un sorbo del café.

- No, por lo que puedo decir que seguramente era un crío haciendo bromas con música mala y nos tocó sufrirlas.

- Me gusta tu teoría -se levantó de golpe, apurando el último sorbo de café- voy a la ducha.

- Pero... -Kate le calló plantándole un beso en la boca- ...

- No tardo...

Castle tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, justo cuando la puerta del baño se cerró. "Siempre se sale con la suya" pensó antes de caer en la cama.

_9:35 am, Bryant Park, NY_

- ¿Qué es lo que exactamente te ha dicho Lanie?

Andaban en dirección al precinto. Cada uno con un café en la mano, el segundo de la mañana.

- Que estuviéramos preparados -Kate saludó a los policías- sobretodo tú... -llegaron donde se encontraba Lanie que se puso en pie al verlos- ¿quién es la víctima?

- No lo sabemos aún. No tiene identificación... -miró a Castle- pero creo que era su primer año en la universidad...

Kate pensó que esa era la razón por la que Lanie la había avisado. Alexis estaba en su primer año de universidad. Se acercaron al cuerpo y vieron a una joven, no debería superar los 18. Pelo rubio, largo, tez blanca, aún con la ropa... Sin duda, Kate entendía lo que su amiga le había dicho.

- ¿Estás bien? -puso una mano en su brazo. Él asintió.

- ¿Sabes qué ha podido ser? ¿Drogas... violación? -esto último lo dijo con miedo.

- No. A decir verdad, por su estado parece que murió durmiendo. Lleva muerta desde la de la madrugada de hoy. No he encontrado ningún signo de violencia... Tendremos que esperar a la autopsia...

- ¿Quién la encontró?

- Un tipo que salió a pasear con su perro esta mañana -respondió Espósito, uniéndose a la conversación.

- Beckett -Ryan se acercó a ella- hemos encontrado este móvil a 200 metros. Creemos que puede ser de la víctima, hay una foto suya... -Kate se puso los guantes y cogió el móvil.

- Se la ve feliz... -comentó Castle con tristeza. Miró a la víctima- quien quiera que hizo esto debía conocerla...

- Ryan, Espósito. Ir a la universidad y enseñar una foto, tenemos que saber quién es -aún seguía con el móvil.

- Sí jefa.

- Lanie, ¿nos llamarás cuando tengas algo?

- Por supuesto...

- Nosotros iremos a comisaría a analizar el teléfono -le sorprendió a Castle que eligiera hacer eso. Siempre le tocaba a Ryan y a Espósito, pero cayó en el hecho de que Alexis estaría allí.

Beckett y Castle se alejaron.

- Podía ser Alexis...

- Hey -le paró, cogiéndolo del brazo- no le va a pasar nada a Alexis, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Me dejas ver la foto? -con resignación Beckett le dejó el móvil.

- Podría ser una amiga suya...

- Ryan y Espósito darán con ella.

- Ups -Castle miró la pantalla, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué has hecho? -le enseñó lo que acababa de ver. Beckett abrió aún más los ojos y lo miró, confundida.

- Ese es mi número...

- Y la llamada es a las 3:26 y... 3:27... -tragó saliva- parece que hemos dado con el origen de la llamada.

- No se trataba de una broma...

Capítulo 4

_Coche de Beckett_

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? -Castle estaba expectante.

- ¿Qué plan? Esto nos relaciona con el caso. Tenemos que contárselo a los chicos, a Gates... -se apoyó completamente contra el asiento, vencida- se van a enterar... -lo miró, esperando que Castle sí que tuviera un plan.

- Pero no tienen por qué saber que yo estaba contigo... -a Kate no le gustaba la idea- Mira, yo me fui a eso de las doce. Pocos vecinos, es más, ninguno me vería porque era tarde...

- Castle, es tan mala que ni yo me la creo.

- Eso es porque tú estás involucrada. Piénsalo. Me fui de tu casa, te acostaste, sola -recalcó la última palabra- y sobre las tres y veintiséis recibiste la llamada. Y ya está... -ella seguía mirándole. Se incorporó.

- Está bien -sonrió- Sí, de acuerdo.

Castle puso la mejilla para recibir un beso.

- Estamos trabajando -puso el coche en marcha.

- Haré que esta noche me lo devuelvas... -se acercó- y con creces, detective -susurró en su oído.

- Un momento -sus caras quedaron a milímetros de distancia- Dios, nos hemos olvidado del caso... ¿por qué esa chica me llamaría?

- Sí... y la música... ¿qué decía?

- Miss Murderer...

Guardaron silencio unos minutos. Ya se habían separado, no aguantaban estar tan cerca sin un mínimo de contacto.

- A lo mejor era del asesino... -se volvió a girar hacia ella- ¡Te conocía!

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que volvamos. A lo mejor Ryan y Espósito tienen algo.

_12th_

- Estáis aquí... -Castle y Beckett llegaron a las mesas de los chicos. Estaban sentados pero sus caras no parecían llenas de buenas noticias.

- ¿Qué pasa? -ellos respondieron mirando en dirección a Gates. No estaba sola- Alexis... -susurró Castle- ¿qué...?

- Beckett, Castle. Vengan ahora mismo -se miraron- ¡ahora!

Ryan y Espósito vieron cómo se dirigían hacia el despacho de Gates.

- Espero que tengan una buena explicación...

- Eso espero hermano.

_Despacho de Gates_

- Papá -Alexis se abalanzó a su padre, abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué ocurre señor? -Beckett no entendía nada. Miró a Lanie que también estaba allí. Su amiga bajó la mirada.

- Han encontrado huellas mías en el cuerpo de esa chica -Alexis tenía los ojos llorosos- ¡ni siquiera la conocía!

- ¡Alexis es incapaz de hacer daño a alguien! -gritó Castle enfurecido, aún sin entender qué estaba pasando allí.

- ¿Y ustedes dos? -Gates lanzó sobre la mesa dos archivos- son otro par de huellas encontradas en esa joven... y son suyas.

- ¿Lanie? -Beckett no sabía a qué se refería- ¿qué está pasando?

- Será mejor que tengan una coartada, ¿dónde estaban sobre la horas de esta madrugada?

- ¿Qué? -Beckett se enfrentó a Gates- Oiga, no puedo creer que piense que...

- Beckett, será mejor que no se dirija a mi de tal forma. Le recuerdo que gracias a mi usted volvió a recuperar su puesto.

- Estaban... -Castle tapó la boca de Alexis.

- Está alterada -excusó lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Podemos hablar en privado señor?

Gates los miró a los tres.

- Está bien... Lanie, si encuentra algo más avíseme por favor.

_Fuera del despacho_

- ¿Qué han dicho? -Espósito y Ryan se pusieron en pie nada más ver salir a Lanie.

- Beckett ha pedido hablar en privado...

- ¿No pensaréis que los tres están metidos en esto, verdad? -Ryan creía en la inocencia de sus compañeros.

- No sé... Ayer los dos estaban muy raros. Castle se quedó con ella después de que nos fuéramos.

- Javier, no puedo creer que pienses que...

- No, solo digo que estaban... extraños -miró hacia la mesa de Beckett- ¡el móvil!

Fueron hacia el escritorio y lo cogieron. No esperaban encontrarse con lo que estaban viendo.

_Despacho de Gates_

- Estábamos juntos... en mi casa, intentando poner orden al caso que cerramos...

- ¿De verdad quiere que me crea eso? -Gates se levantó. Los miró, vió que Beckett le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Castle- De acuerdo. O me lo dicen o les acuso de asesinato ahora mismo.

- Están juntos -confesó Alexis- sentimentalmente...

- ¿Tienen una relación? -la cara de Gates era un poema.

- Señor... -Beckett intentó explicarse.

- Espere... ¿desde cuándo? -lanzó una mirada fría a Castle. Sabía que se lo diría.

- Dos meses... -Beckett agachó la cabeza- Ayer Beckett y yo estuvimos juntos en su casa. A las 3:26 recibió dos llamadas del teléfono de la víctima -explicó Castle.

Llamaron a la puerta. Espósito asomó la cabeza.

- Jefa, hemos encontrado...

- Si, lo sé. Castle acaba de decírmelo, junto con sus coartadas.

- ¿Entonces?

- Alguien ha debido poner sus huellas en la víctima. La de los tres -los miró detenidamente- será mejor que les retire del caso.

- ¡No! -dijeron al unísono la pareja.

- Es mi caso -reclamó Beckett.

- Están demasiado implicados...

- Kate...

- Castle, cállate -estaba furiosa. Salió de allí con paso firme.

Capítulo 5

Castle salió a la calle, intentando alcanzar a Beckett. Estaba cabreada después que Gates se hubiera enterado de su relación. Ya habían hablado sobre mantenerla en secreto. No querían que su relación interfiriera en el trabajo y menos que la jefa lo supiera. Alexis le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sabes dónde ha podido ir? -abrazó el brazo de su padre.

- Tengo una idea... -se giró hacia ella- dile a Ryan que te lleve a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Cierra todo, aunque supongo que nos pondrán seguridad... -suspiró.

- Yo... no hice nada...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Todo se solucionará -no parecía muy convencido- Hablaremos cuando llegue a casa... -Alexis asintió- Ven aquí -se abrazaron.

Después, Castle se dirigió al lugar donde creía que podía estar.

- ¿No eres un poco mayor para los columpios?

Beckett levantó la vista y ahí estaba él, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola con una media sonrisa, esa media sonrisa que la hacía derretirse siempre que la veía. Sabía que la encontraría. Estaban conectados

- No entiendo nada Rick... -se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano.

- ¿Un paseo? -se lo pidió con la misma sonrisa. No pudo negarse.

Caminaron en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Él no apartaba los ojos de ella. Sabía que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Apretó su mano. Ella le miró y sonrió, apartó unos mechones de su cara, poniéndolo tras la oreja.

- ¿Sabes lo que pensé la primera vez que te conocí? -era Kate quién había roto el silencio. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella le imitó. Seguían caminando.

- ¿Que era increíblemente atractivo?

- A parte de eso...

- Uuu... Entonces no lo niegas -río. Kate conocía esa risa.

Se paró, poniéndose delante suya y le miró directamente a los ojos. Castle tragó saliva, y ladeó levemente la cabeza.

- Pusiste mi mundo patas arriba -él fue a hablar pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios, callando sus palabras- Te pegaste a mí como una lapa. No podía alejarte de mí. Siempre me ha gustado tenerlo todo bajo control, organizado y contigo era imposible, pero... -se humedeció los labios- comencé a divertirme con lo que hacía, gracias a ti, aunque me costara admitirlo -llevó una mano a su rostro, acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla. Rick sonrió levemente- No sé qué es lo que hiciste, pero me diste la vida que el asesino de mi madre me había quitado hacía tiempo... Odio lo que te hice durante esos siete meses Rick... -lo dijo en un susurro, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- Kate...

- Quiero que sigas poniendo mi mundo patas arriba...

Castle cogió su cara entre sus manos, quitando el rastro de una lágrima con la caricia de un beso. Clavaron la vista en los ojos del otro. Se sonrieron.

- Siempre -dijo en un susurro Castle, y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor.

_12th_

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer jefa? -Espósito estaba en el despacho de Gates.

- Hay que investigar lo que Amanda Adams hacía en esa fiesta ayer por la noche, con quién estuvo... -volvió a releer los archivos- no puedo creer que alguien haya puesto las huellas de mis hombres en una víctima.

Espósito se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Qué coartada...?

- Eso será mejor que se lo pregunte a ellos.

- Pero...

- A trabajar -su mirada ponía fin a esa conversación.

Salió del despacho. Ryan acababa de llegar.

- He dejado a Alexis en casa. Una patrulla controla la puerta.

- ¿Y dónde está Beckett?

- Alexis me dijo que Castle había ido a buscarla...

Espo se sentó en su mesa.

- Gates no me ha querido decir su coartada.

- Porque no será importante... Oye, tenemos que averiguar quién está haciendo esto.

- Sí... -más tarde llamaría a Beckett, pensó.

_Apartamento de Castle_

- ¡Oh, por fin estáis aquí! -Martha fue directa a abrazar a Beckett- Ya podéis contarme qué está pasando, esto me recuerda a una de mis obras...

- Madre... -se quejó Castle.- ¿Dónde está Alexis?

- En su cuarto. Simplemente me dijo que vuestras huellas estaban en un cadáver, y no sé... Estaba alterada Richard...

- Subiré a verla -dio un beso a Beckett en la frente.

Ella y Martha se quedaron a solas.

- ¿Lo saben ya el resto? -Kate la acompañó hacia la cocina. Le sirvió una vaso de agua y se sentaron en los taburetes.

- Lo sabe Gates... El resto no lo sé -se pasó una mano por el pelo- No sé quién está haciendo esto, ni por qué...

- La detective Beckett que yo conocía ya estaría investigando por su cuenta -con una mirada preguntó por qué no lo estaba haciendo.

- Por él Martha, por él -sonrió timidamente- Hace dos meses casi pierdo la vida, por segunda vez. No soy tonta y sé que este asesino viene a por nosotros. Hay dos coches patrulla en la puerta...

- Eso es amor, cariño... -agarró su mano, con afecto.

- ¿Por qué esas caras? -Castle apareció. El ambiente cambió, ese hombre llevaba la diversión en sus venas.

- ¿Qué tal Alexis?

- Bien. Estaba agotada y se ha dormido...

- Eso me recuerda que tengo que hacer mis ejercicios -los dos la miraron, ¿ejercicios?- Mañana por la noche hay una baile en el club Yale y... tengo que ir -se levantó y comenzó a moverse, como si bailara con alguien, mientras canturreaba una canción. Kate rió.

- ¿Ya vas a engañar a otro hombre? -Castle picoteaba unas patatas fritas, apoyado en la encimera. Le dirigió una sonrisa de niño bueno.

- Espero que a ti te diga cosas más bonitas -se despidió de Kate con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Kate le robó una patata. Se inclinó hacía él.

- ¿Sabes de lo que tengo ganas? -mordió la patata, seductoramente. Castle estaba embobado- Algo divertido, entre dos, que involucra cualquier parte de la casa... sudoroso -él gimió, mirando sus labios. Kate se acercó un poco más- sensual y que puede durar horas y horas... -terminó en un susurro excitado.

- Sex... -Kate metió la papata en su boca.

- Lasertag -sonrió triunfal al ver su cara- ¿apagas tú las luces o lo hago yo?

- ¿Crees que nos lo contarán? -Ryan y Espósito subían las escaleras del edificio de Castle.

- Necesitamos saberlo si queremos seguir con la investigación -llegaron a la puerta pero antes de llamar oyeron voces y unos ruidos que venían del interior.

Suelta eso, Castle... No pienso hacerlo Kate, se acabó... ¡Rick!

Ryan y Espósito se miraron, asustados. Oyeron un grito.

Suéltame, estas no eran las reglas

Otro ruido, esta vez algo se caía. Llevaron las manos a la funda de su pistola. Otro golpe. Silencio.

- ¡NYPD! ¡Arriba las manos Castle! -derribaron la puerta y sus pistolas apuntaban a los dos.

Castle levantó las manos, vestido con el atuendo del Larsetag. Estaban en el suelo, él sobre ella. Ambos con el pelo revuelto, la respiración entre cordada y sus respectivas camisas de par en par. Kate se tapó rápidamente. Ahora sí que lo iba a saber todo el equipo.

Capítulo 6

_Apartamento de Castle_

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Después del "alucine" como había dicho Ryan al presenciar la escena, Castle y Beckett se pusieron en pie, intentando arreglarse un poco y estar presentables ante la visita. Espósito disimulaba, mientras, que arreglaba el pomo de la puerta que acababa de abrir y Ryan alagaba la decoración de la casa de una forma torpe. Martha y Alexis se habían quedado a medio camino en las escaleras y tuvo que impedir que su nieta cotilleara lo que estaba ocurriendo, "no, no, querida, mejor dejémosles solos". Castle fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Podríais... haber llamado a la puerta -sugirió.

- Oímos gritos y pensamos que... -Espo los miró- pero entonces vimos que...

- Nos asustamos -explicó Ryan, intentando acabar cuanto antes con aquello.

- Ya -Beckett se mordió el labio y miró de reojo a Castle. Todos estaba en medio del salón, de pie.- ¿traéis noticias del caso?

- Algo... -Ryan los miraba nervioso- ¿estáis...? -quiso preguntar señalándolos con la mano. Ellos no dijeron nada.

- ¿Esa era la coartada? -quiso saber Espósito.

- Mirar, sé lo raro que parece todo esto, pero tiene una explicación... -Castle dijo esto con un gesto con las manos a modo de defensa.

Ryan y Espósito se miraron divertidos.

- No tenemos prisa -contestaron con gracia, sentándose.

- Ayy, sois peores que las marujas de la tele -se quejó Castle. Beckett les dirigió una mirada de odio.

- ¿Qué queréis saber?

- Desde cuándo.

- Dos meses -Beckett fue concisa con la contestación.

- ¿Y te hace tortitas todas las mañanas?

- Se acabó la conversación -Beckett se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.

- Pss, Castle... -Espósito se acercó a él sin levantarse. Estaba sentado en el otro sofá- Detalles, con la primera noche nos vale -le guiñó un ojo. Castle se tocó la oreja nervioso. Miró en dirección a Beckett que bebía un trago de agua.

- En otro momento... -susurró. Beckett volvió con ellos, sentándose a su lado.

- El caso -reclamó.

- Sabemos quién es la chica -Ryan sacó el informe- Amanda Adams. Estudiaba derecho, guapa, un montón de amigos... Ayer por la noche estuvo en la fiesta de su amiga Mindy -enseñó otra foto.

- Hemos hablado con sus mejores amigos. Recuerdan que recibió una llamada, se excusó... Sería la una de la madrugada. No volvieron a verla.

- ¿Y no sospecharon? -Castle ojeaba el informe.

- Pensaron que era su novio, J.J.

- ¿Tiene...?

- ¿Coartada? Sí. Ya la hemos comprobado.

- ¿Y de mi teléfono qué sabéis?

- No hemos encontrado huellas en su móvil -esta vez intervino Ryan- No sabemos qué relación puede tener con vosotros...

- Quien quiera que lo hizo nos conocía, Rick.

- ¿Rick? -repitió divertido Espo.

- La cuestión es... -dijo Castle molesto- que el asesino quiere dejarnos en claro que sabe quiénes somos -miró la foto de la chica asesinada- podría ser Alexis, no creo que la cogiera al azar...

- Y crees que va a comenzar a asesinar a gente que se parece a nosotros hasta dar...

- Con nosotros, sí.

- ¿Y la llamada?

- La única llamada registrada era la tuya Beckett.

- Está bien -Beckett se quedó pensativa- Mirar las facturas o lo que sea de su compañía, tenemos que dar con esa llamada, es nuestra única pista. Y hablar con sus amigos sobre las relaciones o con la gente que se haya visto en algún momento y ellos no conozcan...

- De acuerdo -se levantaron.

- Cualquier pista comunicárnoslas...

- Oye Castle, ¿podrías dejarme el ferrari?

- Ryan...

- Beckett -Espo se acercó a ella, dejando a los otros dos discutiendo.

- Dime.

- Me alegro por vosotros dos -estaba siendo sincero- pensábamos que nunca daríais el paso...

- Gracias Javi -sonrió. Agradecía el interés de su amigo.

- No ha sido tan horrible -Castle cerró la puerta, pero al momento llamaron- ¿Has...?

- No -negó Beckett.

- Es la cena -Alexis bajó corriendo, "robándole" la cartera a su padre antes de abrir la puerta. Al otro lado había un hombre con dos bolsas de comida china- Gracias... Adiós -los miró, tendiéndole a su padre una de las bolsas- Había pensado que sería lo mejor.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Castle al ver que Alexis volvía a subir las escaleras.

- Ah, eso es para vosotros. La abuela y yo cenaremos arriba ¡Buenas noches!-les deseó con una gran sonrisa, volviéndolos a dejar solos.

- ¿No tengo una hija increíble? -Beckett enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Aún me pregunto a quién ha salido...

- Además de listilla, graciosilla -sus brazos rodearon su cintura. Se miraron, y se saborearon por un momento con pequeños besos- ¿Sabes que la Batguarida también es tu hogar, no?

- Lo sé -rió- no hace falta que lo repitas siempre...

- Pero falta algo -levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado, tal y como hacía siempre que tenía una idea.- Siéntate en el sofá, saca las cosas de la comida. Enseguida vuelvo...

- ¿Rick? -puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Por favor...

- De acuerdo -aunque no entendía nada.

Beckett hizo lo que Castle le había pedido. Él había desaparecido por la puerta de su despacho. Cuando llegó ella ya estaba cómoda en el sofá con una manta. Él le enseñó un DVD.

- ¿Qué vas a poner? -se mordía el dedo índice.

- Espera y verás -levantó las cejas. Kate pensó que parecía un niño pequeño queriendo impresionar a su madre. Puso el DVD, cogió el mando y se sentó a su lado. Puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella se apoyó en él, como otras tantas veces desde hacía dos meses. - ¿Preparada?

- Me das miedo...

- Pensé que eso era cuando hacía... lo de...

- Rick... -eso le bastó para que diera al play.- ¿Temptation Lain? -exclamó sorprendida, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Creo recordar que te gustaba -la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kate se mordió el labio. Se había acordado. Ella le dijo hacía casi dos años que veía esa telenovela por su madre y lo que sentía al verla... "Cómoda, en casa..."

- De acuerdo...

- ¿De acuerdo? Pensé que... -sentía que se había equivocado. Su sonrisa desapareció, asustado.

- Sssh -le calló, poniendo un ligero beso a sus labios- eres increíble... -susurró.

_Apartamento de Castle, 7:34 am_

Castle apareció en salón en pijama y con una bata. Los sonidos del timbre no cesaban. No tenía más remedio. Bostezó antes de abrir la puerta. Sus ojos, ligeramente abiertos por el sueño parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas al ver quién estaba al otro lado.

- Señor Castle, volvemos a encontrarnos -saludó una voz de mujer.

Capítulo 7

- Agente Shaw... -susurró incrédulo.

- Oh, llámame Jordan. Es un placer volver a verle señor Castle -le tendió la mano.

- Richard -imitó el gesto.

- Papá... Invítala a entrar -Alexis acababa de llegar y sonreía a la nueva visita.

- Esta debe ser su hija -Castle se hizo a un lado y la agente Shaw entró en la casa- Agente Jordan Shaw, pero llámame Jordan -sonrió con agrado.

- Alexis, un placer...

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿Quiere tomar algo? -ofreció Alexis educadamente. Le excitaba la idea de tener al FBI en su casa.

- ¿Un café? O mejor no, no quiero ser una molestia...

- No, ¡qué va! -al fin habló Castle, que intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Alexis fue directa a la cocina. Castle acompañó a Jordan a sentarse.

- Tiene usted una hija ejemplar -observó la casa- y un hogar muy bonito.

- Gracias -se aclaró la garganta- Creo que será mejor que avise a... mmm...

- ¿Beckett?

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Quién no lo sabe? -había diversión en sus ojos.

- Claro... -se levantó- Enseguida vuelvo...

Castle llegó deprisa a la habitación. Beckett salía en ese momento de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

- No... -dijo nada más verle.

- ¿No?

- No, no nos vamos a meter juntos en la ducha. La última vez estuvimos tres horas, Castle. En cualquier momento pueden llegar Ryan y Espósito...

- La agente especial Shaw está aquí -cortó Castle, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué? -sonó como un grito y se tapó la boca inmediatamente.

- La agente especial Shaw está aquí...

- Pero... ¿qué hace aquí? -la toalla cayó al suelo y Castle volvió a perderse en sus fantasía.- Castle...

- ¿Podrías ponerte algo, por favor? Mi cuerpo aún no se ha acostumbrado...

- Pues gírate -comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse en la parte de armario que él le había dejado- Y habla...

Castle se giró a regañadientes, murmurando algo que sonó a "Katherine Beckett, nunca me acostumbraré..."

- No sé qué hace aquí, pero está aquí y sabe que tú y yo... -miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera.

- Debe haber ocurrido algo -terminó de ponerse la camiseta y se hizo una coleta. Pasó a su lado y comenzaron a andar hacia el salón. Él iba detrás de ella.

- Luego podríamos hablar sobre lo de la... ducha... -Kate le lanzó una mirada provocativa y Castle se quedó parado, viendo como ella llegaba al salón.

- Agente Shaw -saludó, acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano- ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Inspectora Beckett -se levantó para saludarla- Veo que está perfectamente, oí lo del disparo. Me alegro que esté bien.

- Muchas gracias -Castle apareció a su lado.

- También veo que está muy bien acompañada -las últimas palabras fueran pronunciadas lentamente.

- Sí, tenía razón.

- ¿De qué tenía razón? -ambas se limitaron a mirarse con una mirada cómplice.

Alexis ya no estaba, pero había dejado un juego de café en la mesa. Todos se sirvieron. Castle y Beckett se sentaron juntos. En el otro sofá estaba la agente Shaw.

- Supongo que se preguntarán qué hago aquí -ellos la miraban atentos- Ha aparecido otra víctima. Jessica Moore, 17 años, modelo... -se dirigió a Beckett- Estaban en lo cierto de que el asesino va a por ustedes. Las víctimas tienen relación con sus vidas... y por eso las he estudiado. Dígame Beckett, ¿trabajó cómo modelo a los 17 años?

- ¿Trabajaste como modelo? -Castle no se lo creía.

- Sí... No puedo creer que el asesino esté haciendo esto.

- A partir de ahora llevo yo el caso. Conozco su interés por él pero creo que esta vez es demasiado... Sus vidas corren peligro y no puedo tener a muchos de mis hombres vigilándoles... A los dos - miró a Castle- Si el asesino sigue su plan, la próxima víctima estará relacionada con usted...

- ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere el asesino?

- Quiere que nos entreguemos, que estemos disponibles para él, para matarnos, porque sino seguirá asesinando... -agarró la mano de Beckett. Shaw sonrió levemente ante el gesto.

- Veo que sigue siendo de gran ayuda Castle... Voy a dejar a mis mejores hombres frente a la casa. Alexis tampoco podrá volver a la universidad. En el caso de que necesiten salir irán juntos... Nada de por separado, aunque no creo que eso sea un problema... -comentó mirándolos a ambos.

- ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?

- Necesito que me hagan una lista con las personas que puedan ser enemigos... Ya saben -se levantó, dispuesta a irse.

- ¿De verdad pretende que nos quedemos aquí? -Beckett estaba molesta- No sabemos cuánto tiempo van a tardar en coger al asesino.

- En ese caso les trasladaremos a un lugar seguro...

- ¿Cambio de identidad?

- No serviría. Su foto sale en todos sus libros, incluso han salido en una revista -Castle frunció el ceño desilusionado.- Tengo que irme, y por favor, no cometan ninguna locura.

En el momento que Shaw desapareció por la puerta, Beckett corrió a coger su abrigo.

- Kate, ya la has oído.

- No pienso quedarme aquí encerrada -empezó a buscar las llaves. Cuando las encontró, lo miró- ¿vienes o no? -Castle salió disparo hacia el dormitorio a cambiarse.

Capítulo 8

_2 meses antes, apartamento de Castle_

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron los rincones de la habitación. Tonos oscuros, marrones, beiges, rojos... daban color. Dos cuerpos, enredados en las sábanas y entre sí eran los protagonistas de aquella escena. Las respiraciones eran acompasadas, una más fuerte que la otra que daban juntas un toque de tranquilidad a la estancia. Él, boca arriba y ella, boca abajo. Su cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello y su brazo sobre su pecho. Su brazo alrededor de su cintura y sus piernas ocupando el espacio que dejaban las de uno y otro. Su, su, su... había sido su momento. Ahora su momento tocaba su despertar, su nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

Una respiración cambió y unos ojos se abrieron: azules. Miró hacia abajo... Los mechones del pelo de Kate le hacían cosquillas. Había esperado cuatro años para averiguar qué se sentía al tener a Kate Beckett entre sus brazos y lo primero que pensó fue en "cosquillas". Sonrió levemente y llevó la mirada al resto de su cuerpo, escasamente cubierto por las sábanas. Era hermosa, mucho mejor que en sus fantasías. Sintió cómo ella se movía levemente para acomodarse más a su cuerpo. Era curiosa la forma en la que encajaban tan bien. La noche anterior había sido increíble, maravillosa... ¡el mejor sexo de su vida! Se llevó rápidamente una mano a la boca, creyendo haber dicho eso en alto. Tras un breve momento de disfrute, se colocó de forma que se ponía a su altura. Ella protestó en sueños al notar que perdía el contacto con su pecho. Se tumbó de lado y volvió a observarla. Tenía el pelo revuelto y los labios... los labios estaban hinchados aún por los besos de la noche anterior. No quería despertarla pero no pudo evitar llevar un dedo para rozarlos. Luego se unieron el resto y descendieron, acariciando la piel que encontraban a su paso: su cuello, su espalda, su brazo...

- Me haces cosquillas... -una voz somnolienta pero feliz hizo que parara.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos, esos ojos en los que la noche anterior se había perdido, ¿y quién sabe? A lo mejor seguía perdido.

- No sabía que tuvieras cosquillas... -el tono era bajo pero grave. Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. Kate lo encontró muy seductor.

Ella se incorporó levemente y Castle se volvió a tumbar boca arriba, sin dejar de mirarla. Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios, comenzando a depositar pequeños besos. Él volvió a llevar una mano a su espalda, acariciándola.

- Mmm... ¿y si esto es un sueño? -Kate sonrió sobre sus labios y mordió uno de ellos- Mmm, creo que no es un sueño -ella comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Cesaron los besos. Se limitaron a mirarse y a seguir con las caricias. Él tocó su nariz y sonrieron. Seguían embobados el uno con el otro.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -Kate simplemente se encogió de hombros. No apartaba los ojos de él, siempre con esa mirada y esa pequeña sonrisa.- ¿No vas a hablar? -llevó un dedo a sus labios, callándolo. Él estaba confundido.

- Gracias... -susurró ella, volviendo a besarle.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por derribar ese muro... por abrirme los ojos -Castle sonrió, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- Qué le voy a hacer si soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo... -se fijó en la cicatriz- No podía soportar volver a perderte Kate, por eso... me alejé -tragó saliva y volvió a encontrarse con su mirada- Yo no sé que...

- Shhh -volvió a callarle, pero esta vez con la mano- ¿Sabes lo que representa esta cicatriz? La vida que me salvó a mi... -cogió la mano de él y volvió a posarla ahí- Tú me has salvado la vida Rick. He estado en el precipicio... Me di cuenta que había gente que me quería, y que le quieran a una de esa forma lo cambia todo. No disminuye el terror de la caída, pero te da una nueva perspectiva de lo que significa ese terror. Y entonces... comencé a gritar tu nombre...

- Kate, yo debería haber estado allií, yo...

- Ryan apareció, y me cogió. Sus brazos me salvaron la vida, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti... -se mordió los labios, intentando contener las lágrimas. Castle se había incorporado. Los dos estaban sentados sobre la cama, cerca, muy cerca, frente a frente- No sé, pero si estoy aquí es por ti...

- Y yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre -llevó una mano a su mejilla, borrando el rastro de las lágrimas. La besó, expresando en ese beso todo el amor, la pasión, la felicidad hacía ella. Ella respondió de igual forma.

- Necesito... volver a sentirte -susurró contra sus labios. No hicieron falta más palabras para volver a amarse como la noche anterior, esta vez con más calma. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Capítulo 9

- Castle, deja eso –Beckett intentaba aguantar las ganas de reír, porque sabía que si lo hacía, él continuaría con su juego.

Después de salir del apartamento de Castle, se habían dirigido hacia el supermercado más cercano. Las palabras de la agente Shaw no le habían gustado nada, volvían a alejarla del caso y seguía sin saber qué es lo que ocurría realmente. No habían vuelto a recibir la llamada misteriosa y sin embargo, había aparecido otro cadáver. Ni siquiera sabían de qué habían muerto las dos víctimas, estaban relacionadas con ellos... Necesitaba pensar, ahogar sus ganas de rebeldía en otro lugar y… ahí estaban, los dos, ellos que tendrían que estar resolviendo su caso, en un supermercado…

- Oh, oh, oh, ¡mira esto! –Kate levantó la vista. Estaba apoyada en el carro de la compra. Castle sostenía una caja de cereales- ¡traen una espada láser! –dijo entusiasmado. Beckett lo miró incrédula- No, tus poderes Jedi no van a impedir que los compre –dicho esto los metió en el carro.

- A veces me pregunto realmente qué edad tienes…

Castle se situó tras ella, empujando el carro. A Kate le encantó sentirse rodeada por él.

- La suficiente para jugar contigo –le susurró al oído. Beckett sintió un escalofrío, odiaba cuando hacía eso. Maldijo no poder contestarle.- Me sorprende que no hayas ido detrás de Shaw… -ella seguía sin decir nada- Quiero decir, la antigua Kate habría ido detrás de ella y le hubiera dicho algo para que pudiera seguir en el caso…

Beckett se giró. Sus caras quedaron a centímetros.

- No voy a poner en peligro la vida de Alexis, la de Martha, ni la tuya porque no sepa controlarme, Rick… - la besó, expresando con ese gesto gratitud.

Después de que Beckett estuviera a borde de la muerte y se diera cuenta de lo que realmente importaba en su vida, muchos aspectos de su personalidad habían cambiado.

- Si lo hicieras, lo impediría… -amenazó con seriedad- ¡con mi espada láser! –dijo para poner una sonrisa en la cara de Kate. Y lo consiguió.

Siguieron andando por el supermercado, Castle hablando al oído a Kate y haciendo que olvidara todo por lo que estaban pasando. Entre risas, Castle paró y miró extrañamente hacía uno de los estantes.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Beckett notó su cambio.

- El chico de ahí… No deja de seguirnos… -lo miraba sospechosamente.

- Los del FBI están en la puerta.

- Vámonos…

Comenzaron a ir hacia la salida y vieron cómo el chico los seguía desde la distancia. Fueron hacia una de las cajas para pagar lo que habían cogido. Castle mantenía a Beckett delante de él, como gesto de protección.

- Señor –notó que alguien le tocaba en el hombro y se giró. Le sacaba una cabeza a aquel chico. Llevaba la capucha puesta, pero podía ver su cara: ojos azules, parte de su cabello sobresalía, labios finos… Le recordaba a alguien… Entonces la expresión del joven cambió y lo siguiente que sintió fue un pinchazo en su abdomen. No se esperaba aquello…

- ¡Castle! –gritó Beckett al ver cómo caía al suelo.

Capítulo 10

_Flash Back_

Las olas del mar. Le encantaba el sonido que hacían al romperse, al desvanecerse en la arena… Suspiró. Se sentía en paz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Notó el destello de una luz detrás de ella. Luego notó unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura y la atraían hacia él. Un beso en la cabellera y un beso en la mejilla. Se limitó a sentir. Estaban en un balcón, observando el mar a la luz de las estrellas.

- Vas a coger frío… -murmuró Castle contra su pelo. Una sábana cubría su cuerpo, no llevaba los tacones y a él le encantaba la ventaja de altura.

- Creía que era Nikki Heat –enfatizó en la última palabra.

- Yo prefiero a la asombrosa, cabezota, difícil…

- Ya vale…

- …Katherine Beckett.

- Rick…

- ¿Mmm? –había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos y de la brisa marina.

- ¿Crees que debería volver?

Castle hizo que girara para poder mirarla de frente. Desde que estaban juntos ella había dejado ver ese lado vulnerable que necesitaba ser protegido. Había abierto una puerta en su corazón y él no había dudado en descubrir qué había dentro. Así, poco a poco, había entrado en el verdadero mundo que escondía.

Llevó el dedo índice a su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Debes hacer lo que te haga feliz, Kate. Hagas lo que hagas, yo voy a estar justo aquí… -acarició la piel que escondía su corazón.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan romántico? –sonrió, le encantaba cuando se comportaba así.

La cogió en brazos y ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura. Ella reía y él amaba ese sonido.

- Desde que estas conmigo, amada mía –la besó y ella cogió su cara entre sus manos.

- Si vuelvo quiero que tú estés conmigo –lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Pero Kate… Gates…

- Me da igual. Si quieren que vuelva, esa será la única condición.

- ¿Quieren que vuelvas? –volvió a ponerla en el suelo. La interrogó con la mirada.- ¿Cuándo…?

- Esta mañana –se mordió el labio.- Quise decírtelo en ese momento… Me llamó Ryan. Me necesitan… y te necesitan a ti también –cogió su mano y entrelazaron los dedos.

- ¿Y Espósito…?

- Ha vuelto también… Cumplió la baja administrativa, Ryan y él hablaron… Todo está bien.

- ¿Y tú estás bien? –estaba serio. Kate levantó la mano, aún entrelazada con la de Castle.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Que Batman y Robin vuelven a las andadas –respondió antes de besar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

Capítulo 11

_Hospital_

Dos horas habían pasado desde que Castle hubiera sido apuñalado por aquel chico. George Peterson, veinte años y estudiante de la misma universidad que Alexis, igual que el resto de las víctimas, salvo que esta vez la víctima había sido Castle.

Su primera reacción al verle caer al suelo fue ir detrás de Peterson, pero se agachó rápidamente para comprobar la herida de su compañero. Él se había llevado rápidamente la mano al abdomen y la tenía ensangrentada. "Estoy bien…" había dicho, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero ella sabía que no estaba bien. Llamó lo más rápido posible a una ambulancia. Lo siguiente fue saber que aquel joven había sido cogido por los agentes del FBI de la puerta y llevado a comisaría. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y pusieron a Castle en una camilla. En todo el viaje hacia el hospital, Beckett no soltó su mano…

Ahora estaban los dos en una de las camillas de los pasillos del hospital. Castle estaba sin la camiseta, con un vendaje enrollado alrededor de su abdomen. Beckett estaba de pie a su lado.

- ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido ese médico? –refunfuñó Castle.

- Terminando la historia clínica… -Beckett lo miraba. Parecía un niño pequeño cansado de esperar.- Menos mal que ha sido superficial…

- Era un crío, ese chico no mataría ni a una mosca.

- ¿Ahora te haces el duro?

- ¿No lo parezco? –apretó los dientes y tenso los músculos de los brazos.- Ay –sintió que los puntos le tiraban.

- ¿Qué les dije? –la agente Shaw apareció de repente.- ¿No podían estar quietos en casa?

- Solo fuimos al supermercado…

- Sí, y le podría haber costado la vida a su novio.

- ¿Pretende que estemos encerrados siempre? Aún no saben quién es el asesino.

- ¿Y cree que usted y su perrito faldero van a averiguarlo?

- Ehmm… estoy aquí –interrumpió Castle.

- Oiga, yo no tengo la culpa de que quieran matarnos –Beckett estaba furiosa. Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

- No me obligue a sacarlos del estado –Beckett fue a hablar, pero Shaw la interrumpió con la mano.- Una y no más. Cuando lleguen a casa hablaré con ustedes. Ahora seguiré con la investigación antes de que los maten–y con una última mirada de advertencia se fue.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? –Beckett miro a Castle disgustada.

- Sí, podríamos ser testigos protegidos… Mmm, me gustaría llamarme Malcom Reynolds.

- No, eso no. No nos dicen nada, no nos cuentan nada… "Quédense en casa" –imitó la voz de la agente.- Odio este caso.

- ¿Kate? –giró hacía donde provenía la voz.

- ¿Josh?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me han apuñalado –soltó Castle, queriendo interrumpir las "estúpidas" miradas que se estaban dirigiendo Josh y ella.

- A Castle le han apuñalado en un supermercado –a Beckett no le gustaba esa situación, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones. De hecho, esa situación estaba poniéndola nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien? –Castle se preguntó si la pregunta iba dirigida a él o a ella, que no dejaba de mirarla. Quiso ponerse en pie, marcar terreno pero los puntos le estaban matando.

- Ha sido superficial –explicó Kate.

- ¿Aún seguís trabajando juntos?

- Algo así –habló Castle, dándole a la contestación otro significado. Beckett le lanzó una mirada asesina. Josh pareció comprender.

- Ya veo… Esa fue la razón. Yo… -señaló en otra dirección- Será mejor que siga trabajando. Me ha alegrado verte… -Kate simplemente sonrió. Se fue.

- ¿Podrías haberlo hecho más incómodo? –miró a Castle molesta.

- ¿Qué? No fui yo quién estuvo con él.

- Claro, y por eso tenías esa mirada de querer asesinarle.

- Se le caía la baba.

- No puedo creer que estés celoso –sonrió incrédula.

- ¿Señora Castle? –un médico se acercó a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Es usted su mujer, no?

- No.

- Todavía no –aclaró Castle.

- Vaya, entonces debe haber un fallo en el informe…

_Apartamento de Castle_

- ¿Señora Castle? –Lanie rió al leer el informe.

Después de que el médico les diera el alta, regresaron acompañados de dos agentes del FBI a casa. Al llegar se encontraron a todos: Alexis, Martha, Espósito, Ryan, Lanie, Gates y la agente Shaw. Después de miles de preguntas sobre el estado de Castle, este se excusó para ir al dormitorio y descansar. Espósito y Ryan le acompañaron, pero no salieron de la habitación. Todos supusieron que estarían jugando a la X-Box. Una hora después, todos los que estaban en el salón se fueron, y las únicas que quedaron fueron Lanie y Beckett, con una copa de vino en la mano, acomodadas en el sofá.

- Debió haberlo escrito sin que me diera cuenta… -sonrió tontamente, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

- Oh, oh, oh… Esa sonrisa me dice que te gusta como suena, nena –Lanie dejó el informe y la copa a un lado.- Creo que es hora de que hablemos seriamente.

- ¿Del caso? –Beckett entrecerró los ojos.

- No, no, no. Hablo del hombre con el que llevas… ¿dos meses? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- Es… complicado –comenzó a jugar con la copa, acariciando el borde.- Aún no hemos hablado de lo que tenemos.

- Pero está claro que tenéis una relación…

- Sí… pero aún no se lo he dicho –se mordió la uña del pulgar.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? –sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

- Tengo miedo…

- Kate, tú y tus estúpidos miedos. Hace tres meses que hablamos que tenías que decirle como te sientes, ¿qué pasó, llegaste y le plantaste un beso en la boca? –Beckett puso una cara confirmándolo.- ¡¿En serio que hiciste eso? Perdón –intentó tranquilizarse.

- Y ahí comenzó todo. Pasábamos el día juntos, las noches juntos, nos fuimos incluso de vacaciones a los Hamptons… Es como si todo ya estuviera claro, pero aun así siento que se lo debo…

- ¿Y a qué tienes miedo, querida? – Martha apareció como de la nada.

- Martha… -se acercó a ellas y se sentó en la mesa, cogiendo una de las manos de Beckett.

- Mi hijo está locamente enamorado de ti, va a donde tú vayas, se preocupa por ti… Richard Rodgers puede parecer un crío, pero nunca jugaría contigo, nunca.

- Díselo –ordenó Lanie.

- ¿Qué diga el qué? –Espósito y Ryan aparecieron por la biblioteca.

- Cosas de chicas –Lanie se levantó, dándole un beso a Kate en la frente.

Los chicos cogieron sus cosas, se despidieron. Dejando esta vez solas a Martha y Beckett.

- Gracias –Beckett rompió el silencio.

- Oh querida –la abrazó. Le encantaba esa mujer.- Solo espero que seáis felices de una vez –se separaron- y encima ahora hay un loco por ahí que quiere matarnos.

- Hay avances con el caso –confesó Beckett con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Prefiero no saber nada –comenzó a mover los brazos como solía hacer siempre.- Esta noche debe ser perfecta.

- Cierto, la noche del baile.

- ¿Y a que no voy perfecta?

- Madre, ¿dispuesta a engañar a veinteañeros? –Castle andó hacia ellas algo encorvado por la herida.

- ¿Qué haces levantado? –Beckett le regañó.

- Déjale, ni con escayola para quieto.

- Estás muy guapa, madre –sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Os dejo, dos jóvenes agentes del FBI serán mi compañía esta noche –canturreó, les lanzó un beso y cerró la puerta de la calle con cuidado.

- ¿Estás mejor? –Kate acarició el pelo de Castle, ya revuelto.

- No… Esta estúpida herida no me deja hacer ciertas cosas –puso morritos.

- Solo serán unos días… Hasta que se vayan los puntos –le dio un ligero beso, se mordió el labio y lo cogió de la mano, obligando a que se sentara en el sofá. Con todo lo que había ocurrido apenas habían comido algo y deberían cenar.

- ¿Qué sabes? –se sentaron juntos, pero Castle fue más rápido y se tumbó, poniendo la cabeza en el regazo de Kate. Ella llevó la mano otra vez a su pelo, le encantaba acariciarlo.

- A Peterson le pagaron para que te apuñalara. Recibió dinero, pero no sabe de quién… Todas las víctimas están relacionadas con la universidad…

- Y todas están relacionadas conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? –Castle y Beckett preguntaron a la vez. Alexis apareció con un bote de helado y tres cucharas, no la habían oído. Kate pensó que aquel era el día de las apariciones repentinas.

- Sí... Antes de que llegarais estuve hablando con la agente Shaw. Todos han estado en alguna de mis clases, pero nunca he hablado con ellos.

- Así que quien quiera que esté haciendo esto está relacionado con la universidad –aclaró Castle.

- Exacto.

- ¿Pero por qué tú, Alexis? –esta vez fue Beckett quien habló.- ¿Tienes algún enemigo?

- No, me llevo bien con toda la gente que acabo de conocer… Pero la agente Shaw me ha pedido sus nombres. Cree que podría tratarse de…

- Envidía –volvieron a decir al unísono la pareja.

- ¿Lo ensayáis, verdad? –los dos simplemente se limitaron a sonreír.

Capítulo 12

_Un mes antes, 12th_

Beckett sonrió al ver a Castle con dos cafés en la mano. Puso el de ella en la mesa y se sentó en la silla al lado del escritorio. Hacía una semana que habían vuelto a la 12th.

- Has tardado –Beckett cogió su café y lo miró inocentemente.

- Cierta persona –comenzó diciendo a medida que se acercaba a ella para hacer la conversación privada- no me ha despertado esta mañana.

- Pensé que tendrías una aplicación para eso –Castle rió falsamente.

- Mi móvil no estaba.

- ¿Te refieres a este móvil? –se lo enseñó con una pícara sonrisa. Castle se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Las fotos… –parecía alarmado.

- ¿Qué te dije Castle? –acababa de ser pillado.

- Yo… solo quería… Ya sabes.

- No necesitas llevar fotos mías ligeras de ropa en el móvil… -susurró.

- Estabas durmiendo y estabas adorable…

- Durmiendo, claro… -levantó la ceja, luego se dio cuenta que Espósito y Ryan los estaban mirando desde sus respectivos escritorios y con la boca abierta, curiosos por saber de lo que hablaban- ¿crees que se habrán dado cuenta? –Castle miró en su dirección.

- Nah – dijeron a la vez.

- ¿Van a hacer algo o van a seguir ahí con secretos? –Castle dio un respingo.

- Gates está aquí… -murmuró.

- Sí, íbamos ahora a visitar a la familia de la víctima –Beckett se levantó.

- Quiero que me informen, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor.

- Gates –Castle recibió una mirada asesina- digo señor, sabe que está invitada a la fiesta de inauguración de la obra de mi madre…

- Si es de su madre, ¿por qué me invita usted?

- Bueno, me dijo que podía…

- A trabajar, o lo que sea que haga –dijo Gates alejándose de ellos.

- ¿Tú vendrás, no?

- No sé, aún sigo enfadada… -cogió su abrigo y se dirigió al ascensor.

- ¿Y vosotros? –miró a Espo y Ryan.

- Allí estaremos.

A las nueve de la noche, tal y como estaba planeado, la gente comenzó a llegar al estudio que había comprado Martha, la madre de Castle. Todo estaba organizado y decorado para la ocasión. Llegaban amigos, antiguos compañeros de reparto, escritores, políticos… Todo tipo de contactos de Castle, incluso alguna amiga de Alexis. Aún no habían llegado sus compañeros de la 12th.

- Papá, quería presentarte a Wendy y su madre, Fiona –dijo Alexis, que llevaba un bonito vestido verde.

- Es un placer –Castle sonrió a las acompañantes de Alexis. Ambas morenas, de cara agraciada.

- El placer es nuestro señor Castle –Fiona tendió la mano, la cual Castle besó educadamente.

- Wendy va a estudiar en la misma universidad que yo, ¿no es increíble? Oh, pero ella estudiará bellas artes…

- En nuestra familia hay una larga tradición por las artes –esta vez habló Wendy.

- ¡Qué bien! –Castle no estaba interesado para nada en lo que le estaba contando, su mirada viajaba de uno a otro invitado, intentando encontrar a cierta persona… Hasta que la vió, acompañada de Espósito, Lanie, Ryan y su mujer, Jenny- Si me disculpan –y desapareció entre la ya muchedumbre que se había formado.

- Está enamorado –Alexis hizo una mueca, queriendo explicar el amargo comportamiento de su padre frente a ellas.

- Veo que todo os va de maravilla –comentó la madre.

- Sí, las cosas van bien últimamente… ¡Oh! Os presentaré a mi abuela, es la gran anfitriona.

- Pensé que no veníais –Castle llegó donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

- Era imposible aparcar –argumentó Ryan.

- ¿Y dónde está la música? –Lanie tenía ganas de fiesta.- Javi, consígueme una copa, yo voy a ver que se cuece en el ambiente –dicho esto, cogió a Kate de la mano antes de que pudiera decir nada.- ¿Has visto que guapo está Javi de smoking? –estaban ya alejadas del grupo.

- ¿Me lo dices para que te de otra vez mi aprobación de que tenéis que volver a intentarlo?

- También está muy guapo, Castle… -Kate sonrió- Venga, Ryan y Espo me han dicho que os han visto actuar raro estos días… -cogió uno de los canapés de las bandejas que paseaban los camareros.

- ¿Raro?

- Sí, cuchicheando…

- No sé, serán imaginaciones vuestras… -giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada y una seductora sonrisa.

- Puede que tú aún sigas sin querer verlo, nena, pero yo lo veo, y mucho. Habéis vuelto a la 12th y los dos estáis más unidos que nunca, es hora de dar el paso –esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

- Touché –respondió Beckett.

- Lanie, tú copa –Espo apareció con un gintonic.

- Os dejo –dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Lanie.

Comenzó a buscar entre los invitados esa sonrisa que la había despistado hacía unos minutos. Vió a Ryan y Jenny hablando con unos invitados, a Alexis rodeada de amigas, a Martha…

- Estás preciosa… -murmuró una voz grave en su oreja, a la vez que sintió una ligera caricia en la espalda. Se giró hacia donde provenía la voz.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Castle –repitió el gesto que él había tenido con ella, murmurando esas palabras en su oreja con un tono muy sexy que hizo que Castle apretara los dientes.

Beckett llevaba un sencillo vestido negro, de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto su espalda. Castle, por su parte, llevaba un smoking.

- Ten –le tendió una copa de champán.

- Aún no te he perdonado, que lo sepas.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

- Kate, ¡estás preciosa!

- Madre, siempre en el momento oportuno.

Hablaron tendidamente durante un largo rato sobre la obra y Martha aprovechó para presentarle a Beckett algunos invitados.

- ¡Beckett! –Alexis apareció seguida de una amiga.

- ¿Es usted Nikki Heat? –preguntó una entusiasmada Wendy.

- Bueno, Castle se inspiró en mi si eso es lo que quieres saber… -le había sorprendido la pregunta.

- Es usted más hermosa de lo que imaginaba –Castle pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Beckett, sintiéndose orgulloso sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sí, es la novia de mi padre –el termino "novia" los sorprendió a ambos. Era la primera vez que a Beckett la presentaban así. Alexis se dio cuenta de su fallo- Bueno… creo que será mejor que les dejemos solos –hizo una mueca, intentando disculparse.- Nos vemos –sonrió nerviosamente, llevándose a su amiga.

- Menos mal que estábamos solos –miró a Castle, que sonría.- Vuelve a la tierra, Rick.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí.

Volvieron a encontrar a sus compañeros, con los que comenzaron una charla muy animada sobre temas de pareja, siendo continuas las miradas cómplices entre Castle y Beckett durante toda la conversación.

La fiesta siguió desarrollándose con total normalidad, hasta que Castle perdió la vista a Beckett.

- Hijo, si lo que buscas es a Kate, la vi subir a la azotea…

- ¿A la azotea? –levantó una ceja. Martha simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Castle no tardó en encontrar a Beckett. Observaba las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York. Se giró al oír los pasos de Castle hacía ella.

- Me has encontrado –sonrió.

- Mi madre –se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí… -volvió a mirar a la ciudad- Es solo que estaba cansada de estar ahí abajo, rodeada de tanta gente –apartó un mechón que se había soltado de su moño.- No quería molestarte…

- Solo hablaba con la madre de una amiga de Alexis, cosas de padres –se acercó más a ella, poniéndose a su lado.- Lo siento… Por las fotos –aclaró.

- Oh, eso –sonrió divertida.- Te perdono.

- ¿Así? ¿Sin más?

- Castle, te perdoné por lo del caso de mi madre… ¿por qué no iba a perdonarte por eso?

- Sí… también –Beckett rió- ¿qué?

- Bueno… digamos que hay algo más –Castle entrecerró los ojos. Beckett sacó su móvil y le mostró una foto.

- ¡Borra eso!

- ¿Por qué? Estás adorable con tu pijama de los Angry Birds –bromeó.

- Me lo puse solo para hacerte reír.

- No tienes excusa, gatito.

- Vale, está bien –dijo con tono ofendido, acercándose a ella y atrayéndola hacia él, sorprendiendo a Kate.- Llevo queriendo hacer esto toda la noche… -Beckett ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿El qué exactamente? –acercó su boca a la suya y con una mano acarició el lóbulo de su oreja. La tensión sexual era abrumadora.

Tras una intensa mirada y una sonrisa se fundieron en un beso. Lo que no sabían era que alguien más estaba observándolos.

Capítulo 13

Notaba una presencia. Sabía que alguien estaba mirándolos. Oyó los sonidos del tacón sobre el parquet, se alejaban, despacio, lentamente y entonces escuchó el ruido sordo de las cortinas dejando entrar la luz que iluminaba la ciudad de Nueva York. Se llevó una mano instintivamente al rostro, molesto. Beckett rodó a su lado, llevándose la sábana para intentar cubrirse el rostro.

- Castle... ¿qué haces? -le preguntó con una somnolienta voz.

- Yo estoy aqui... -murmuró también medio dormido- pero ella no debería estar aquí...

- ¿Qué? -Beckett se incorporó. Primero miró a Castle y después siguió el trayecto de su mirada. Abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Buenos días -una sonriente agente Shaw se cruzó de brazos- ¿quieren colaborar en la investigación o no? -Castle y Beckett se miraron, sin entender nada.- Necesito que vean las fotografías de los amigos de Alexis y no tengo todo el día -se dirigió hacia la puerta.- No tarden en vestirse.

Se quedaron solos. Beckett cayó sobre la cama, emitiendo un pequeño bufido.

- ¿Qué pretende? -giró la cabeza hacia su compañero. Era el "momento almohada", o así lo llamaba Castle.

- Pensé que te caía bien -hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor al moverse. Quería cambiar de posición.

- Caía... -levantó la sábana para ver el vendaje, pero descubrió que no era eso lo que le molestaba. Beckett sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Eso es porque te alegras de ver a la agente Shaw o a mi?

Castle respondió volviendo a taparse rápidamente, lo que hizo que Kate soltara una carcajada.

- No, no, no, no... -paró en una fotografía.- No, no...

- ¿Puedes parar? -Beckett se estaba poniendo de los nervios.- No hace falta que digas "no" cada vez que veas la fotografía y no lo reconozcas -le lanzó una mirada asesina y volvió a las fotografías que Shaw le había proporcionado. Estaban los tres en el salón.

- Y esa es la razón por la intento despertarla lo menos posible-Castle miró a Shaw, queriendo explicar el mal humor mañanero de Beckett. La agente se limitó a sonreír.

Volvió el silencio en la sala. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Martha apareció canturreando, seguida de Alexis.

- Y entonces el joven Adam me pidió un baile -contaba una alegre Martha.

- ¿Y? -Alexis estaba atenta a la conversación.

- Y a Adam le dio un ataque al corazón al enamorarse perdidamente de tu abuela -río Castle, pero recibió un codazo de parte de Beckett- ¡Ay!

- Y nos besamos -Alexis emitió un ligero chillido.

- Veo que fue muy bien la noche -Beckett se giró en el sofa para felicitar a Martha con una sonrisa.

- Sí querida, y hoy volveré a verle -se acercó a donde estaban.- ¿Qué son todas esas fotos? -cogió una, observando con detenimiento a la joven que aparecía en ella.

- Son amigos de la universidad -Alexis se sentó en el ojal del sofá, al lado de su padre.

- ¿Reconoce a la joven? -Shaw observó que Martha había cambiado su expresión al verla.

- Sí, es la amiga que trajo a Alexis a la inaguración de una obra mía...

- Oh, es Wendy -aclaró Alexis.- Vino con su madre, Fiona.

Castle cogió la foto que sostenía su madre.

- Fiona... -susurró. Beckett enarcó una ceja. Él la miró, parecía que ocultaba algo.- Ella... intentó ligar conmigo.

- Un momento... -Kate se dirigió a él.- ¿Ligar? Me dijiste que estabais hablando sobre cosas de la universidad...

- Y así era, solo que luego... -apartó la mirada.- Es igual.

- No, ¿qué te dijo?

- Basta, los celos para otro momento detective -Shaw cortó aquella estúpida discusión. Se volvió hacia Alexis.- ¿Tú relación con esa tal Wendy es buena?

- Sí -tardó unos segundos en contestar.- Nos conocíamos del instituto, ella iba a estudiar bellas artes en Columbia...

- ¿Bellas artes? -interrumpió.

- Sí, toda su familia tiene una gran tradición -los miró a todos que estaban atentos a sus palabras.- Pero si que noté algo raro... Wendy a partir de aquel día estaba entusiasmada por todo lo relacionado a que fuéramos juntas y no paraba de decir que era una afortunada al vivir con Nikki Heat -Beckett volteó los ojos al oír el nombre del personaje- y también decía que su madre era una gran fan de mi padre -Castle sonrió orgulloso- y que Beckett era una afortunada...

- Bingo -dijeron Castle y Beckett.

- Pueden ser nuestros asesinos -comentó Jordan.- El perfil psicológico encaja: envidia, celos...

- Por eso todas las víctimas son de la universidad. Es su entorno.

- ¿Y por qué elegía a las que se parecen a nosotros?

- Para hacer más daño señor Castle.

- ¿Y nuestras huellas cómo fueron a parar allí?

- Si la tradición en artes es cierta, seguramente habrían hecho un molde y habrían puesto las huellas dactilares en ellos...

- Nunca se me habría ocurrido -Castle estaba fascinado.

- Mandaré una brigada ahora mismo -la pareja se levantó.- Ustedes dos se quedan aquí.

Castle vió como la agente Shaw desaparecía por la puerta. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba.

Capítulo 14

_Apartamento de Beckett, semanas antes_

La habitación estaba alumbrada por velas, dando ese aspecto rojizo a los objetos junto al leve tinteneo de la luz de la llama. Ella dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Se hizo un moño alto y con toda la delicadeza y sensualidad que Kate Beckett podia presumir de tener, metió un pie en el agua de la gran bañera, llena de espuma. A continuación, metió el otro y seguidamente se sumergió en el agua, pero no se sentó ni se apoyó sobre la cerámica. Con un movimiento suave se aproximó al otro extremo, casi tumbándose, para poner un beso en los labios de Richard Castle. La comisura de los labios del escritor se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza descansaba en el borde de la bañera. Kate besó su nariz y notó como el pecho de Rick vibraba, emitiendo una pequeña risa. Luego ella sintió como unas manos viajaban por su espalda, acariciándola. Las miradas se encontraron, ella le dedicó esa sonrisa tan atractiva y "condenadamente sexy" en palabras de Castle, antes de llevar sus labios a su cuello y sus manos a su pecho. Pero Castle se estaba cansando de aquel juego. Sus manos abandonaron su espalda y cogieron la cara de Kate entre ellas. Con el pulgar acarició su labio inferior, que tembló al roce. Al instante sus bocas entreabiertas se encontraron, y sus lenguas comenzaron un baile sensual y lleno de pasión. Este dio paso a un baile de caderas, que acabó en el climax que alcanzaron sus cuerpos.

Minutos más tarde, aún en la bañera, Kate descansaba su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Rick. Él tenía una copa de vino en la mano, con la otra acariciaba el vientre de su amante. Kate, por su parte, tenía los informes del caso en la mano. "Adiós romanticismo" pensó Castle.

- ¿Es necesario que estés con eso ahora? -se quejó.

- Hay algo... que no está bien -pasó varias hojas. Fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio.

- Sí, que no deberías mirarlo ahora -Castle sacó la mano del agua e intentó quitarle las hojas.

- Castle, tienes las manos mojadas -recriminó, y se separó un poco de él.

- Vale, tú ganas -hizo un gesto de querer estrangularla. Odiaba lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

- Echa un vistazo a esto -se volvió a apoyar sobre su pecho y ladeó la cabeza para que pudiera leerlo bien.

- Mmmm... -Castle posó los ojos sobre su cuello. Ella le dio con la cabeza cariñosamente.- Ah, sí... -comenzó a leer donde ella le indicó con el dedo- ¿y qué?

- Dios Castle, no me estás ayudando nada.

- Acabamos de hacer el amor, Kate -ella se estremeció ligeramente al oírle decir "hacer el amor".- No puedes esperar que me concentre ahora en un caso que ya esta cerrado -puso especial énfasis en las últimas palabras.

- Hombres -musitó ella. Se fue a levantar, molesta porque él único que podía ayudarla no estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir. Castle no quería que se fuera de esa forma y sus brazos alcanzaron su cintura, haciendo que cayera sobre él. Una cantidad de agua salpicó el suelo y...

- Castle, ¡el informe! -gritó. Pero no pudo impedir que parte de las hojas se esparcieran por el suelo y otras en el agua.- ¡Te mato!

- Pensé que solucionabas crímenes, no que los cometieses... -recibió una mirada furiosa de su compañera. Él se limitó a sonreír inocentemente.

Más tarde, Castle estaba con un secador en mano intentando solucionar el pequeño incidente.

- Ya pueden quedar tal y como estaban -amenazó Beckett.

- Mi instinto arácnido me dice que estoy en peligro...

- ¿Qué le han pasado a este informe, detective? -Gates examinaba lo que acababa de traerle Beckett. Estaban en su oficina. Castle esperaba fuera con los chicos, mientras bromeaban.

Después del incidente, la capitana la había llamado porque quería examinar por su cuenta unos datos que no encajaban, los mismos de los que Beckett se había dado cuenta.

- Se han mojado, señor.

- ¿Mojado? ¿Qué tiene, 5 años? -"No" pensó Kate "pero cierta persona sí". Miró hacia fuera y se encontró con la mirada de Castle. Él dejó de reírse al ver la expresión de Beckett.

- Fue un pequeño incidente. Volveré a redactarlo y lo completaré con la nueva información -Gates analizaba sus palabras.

- Está bien... -alargó la frase, no convencida. Su tono era duro.- Que no vuelva a pasar.

- Sí, señor.

- Y dígale a Castle que no traiga sus muñequitos a la oficina.

- Son para desarrollar la trama del libro... -cayó al ver la mirada serie que Gates le dirigió.- Se lo diré.

Salió de allí de mal humor. Castle lo notó y la siguió hasta su mesa.

- Oye tío, ¿no te parece que Castle huele un poco raro? -preguntó Espo.

- Sí... como a fruta... -Ryan se quedó pensativo.- A cereza diría yo...

- Cereza... -repitió Espo- que raro...

Capítulo 15

La espera era eterna. La agente Shaw se había ido hacía dos horas y no habían recibido ninguna noticia. Ni siquiera Espo, Ryan, Lanie o Gates podían ser contactados...

- Esto es horrible... Peor que esperar un nuevo capítulo de Juego de Tronos -Castle se apoyó de medio lado en el sofá y miro a Beckett.

- Podías intentar escribir algo -sugirió ella que no hacía más que mirar el reloj, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y la misma posición que su compañero.

- Lo único que escribiría serían estupideces… No dejo de pensar en que todo esta situación es muy rara, ¿una madre y su hija haciendo esto? No es algo que se me ocurriría como escritor…

- Sabes perfectamente que tus teorías no siempre se cumplen. Las pruebas llevan a ellas.

- Ya, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que esas pruebas se equivocan muchas veces.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente?

- A ver… No parecen el tipo de personas que llegarían a matar a alguien por envidia. Es cierto que la hay, solo hay que vernos: guapos, exitosos…

- Castle –le interrumpió Beckett.- La teoría.

- Lo siento –cambió de posición, inclinándose hacia delante con las manos entrelazadas.- ¿Y si hubiera alguien más?

- ¿Alguien más? –estaba intrigada.

- Sí. Quiero decir que no creo que estén actuando solas. Quieren asesinarnos porque no pueden conseguir… -paró.

- ¿Conseguir…?

- Llama a Esposito o a Ryan, o a quien sea.

-Castle, tienen el móvil fuera de servicio.

- ¡Alexis! –gritó Castle, levantándose del sofá. Beckett le imitó pero no sabía a qué venía ese cambio.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Alexis bajó por las escaleras, quedándose a medio camino.

- ¿Dónde está el marido de Fiona?

- No lo sé, están divorciados –Beckett miró a Castle, creyendo entender lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Piensas que es el exmarido?

- Tendría sentido –se dirigió a Beckett para exponer su teoría. Alexis seguía en medio de las escaleras, sin comprender nada.- A ver, el exmarido podría sentirse dolido aún y al enterarse que ellos nos admiran…

- Crees que si se deshace de nosotros, él podrá volver a tener atención.

- Exacto.

- Suena a telenovela, Castle.

- No, es un crimen pasional, ¿no lo entiendes? Son ellas las que están en peligro. Quiere volver a tener su atención, pero solo para demostrarles que al igual que su mundo se ha desmoronado por su culpa, él va a hacer lo mismo con ellas y a nosotros nos considera en parte culpables… y ¡están en peligro!

- Cálmate, ¿vale? –Beckett se acercó, poniendo ambas manos en sus brazos. El teléfono de Beckett sonó en ese momento. Era Shaw.- Beckett –respondió. Castle la miraba esperando una señal.- ¿Que no están?

- Las tiene él –levantó la mano, queriendo que se callara.

- Vale… de acuerdo –colgó.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Por qué no les ha dicho nada del marido?

- El portero del edificio ha dicho que las vio salir acompañadas de un hombre hará tres horas. Han hecho un retrato robot y están haciendo que circule por todos lados. Nos van a mandar una foto por si conocemos al hombre.

- ¿De verdad que no son ellas? –Alexis estaba aún transtornada al creer que su amiga podría haber hecho una atrocidad así. Estaba al lado de ellos.

- Eso parece –Castle alargó el brazo y la atrajo a él para abrazarla.- Todo saldrá bien.

Beckett observó la escena entre padre e hija con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido del fax desde el despacho de Castle. Kate se acercó a recoger el documento. Volvió un minuto más tarde, enseñándoselo.

- ¿Lo reconocéis? –Castle negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Alexis? –parecía sorprendida.

- Es Adam…

- ¿El hombre con el que estuvo ayer la abuela? –soltó Castle. Alexis asintió.

- Me enseñó una foto que hizo con el móvil… Es él.

Los tres se miraron, atónitos por la noticia.

- Y está con él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Martha está ahora con él?

- Sí, cuando se fue era porque había quedado con él en el club Yale –Alexis no sabía que pensar.- Tenía que haberle dicho que no fuera… -estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la situación.

- No, no, no, cariño, no pienses que esto es culpa tuya –cogió la cara entre sus manos- Vamos a ir a por la abuela y la vamos a traer, ¿de acuerdo?

- Alexis, cierra todo en cuanto nos vayamos….

- ¿Qué? ¿Estáis locos? El FBI está fuera…

- Pero yo tengo el Ferrari en el garaje, ni se darán cuenta –Beckett estaba con él.

No tardaron en coger la chaqueta y salir de allí a toda prisa. En cuanto subieron al Ferrari, Beckett contactó con Espo y Ryan.

- ¿Estáis solos? –fue lo primero que quiso saber en cuanto le cogieron el teléfono. Castle estaba al volante e hizo rugir el coche al ponerlo en marcha.- Ignorar eso. Quiero encontraros a los dos en 10 minutos…

- Serán 5 –corrigió Castle.

- … en el club Yale. No entréis, esperarnos en la puerta y… ni una sola palabra a Shaw.- colgó. Miró a Castle.

- Tu madre estará bien –puso su mano con la que él tenía en el volante. Sabía que por dentro estaba sufriendo, aunque antes hubiera querido mostrarse sereno para tranquilizar a Alexis.

- ¿Preparada? –fue lo único que dijo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Siempre.

Capítulo 16

_En cualquier momento antes del hilo de la historia del fic pero después de la primera noche de Castle y Beckett juntos_

Ella quería que le leyera un poema. Pero no cualquier poema. Deseaba oír uno de esos tontos poemas románticos. Él al principio se sorprendió por su petición. Jamás imaginó que ella amaría las palabras con rima llenas de sentimientos amorosos. Pero así era y él, no iba a ser menos, leería un poema para ella.

Salió de la cama en busca de un libro en su biblioteca personal. Ella le siguió, enrollando la sabana antes de ir tras él. Se acercó despacio, calculando los pasos que separaban la cama de las estanterías de libros, para no perderse después. Lo encontró revolviendo libros, medio agachado. Ella le mordió el hombro suavemente. Él se volvió, irguiéndose con un libro ya en la mano y una sonrisa. Le robó un beso, como llevaba haciendo hacia semanas, y una risa autentica llena de felicidad. Cogió su mano y la guio hacia uno de los sillones.

Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas. Él con una mano la abrazo. Ella le robó el libro y buscó entre las páginas uno que le gustara. Los ojos de él brillaban al ver la emoción con la que aquella mujer que le hinchaba el corazón de amor, buscaba, mordiéndose el labio, su deseo. Y lo encontró, y se lo dio para que lo leyera.

Él comenzó a leer. Paró y vio que ella le miraba a él. 'Sigue', le susurró, mordiéndose ahora el dedo índice de aquella manera tan sensual. Él se aclaró la voz y continuó. De vez en cuando levantaba ligeramente la vista. Ella seguía mirándole. Él sonrió y cambió la voz a más grave. Ella soltó una carcajada, que sonó profunda, proveniente de su corazón.

El poema se acercaba a su final. Ella se acercó más a él, su cara a escasos milímetros de la de su amante. Él llegó al último verso del poema. Pero no lo leyó mirando el papel, sino a ella.

- Es por lo que mi alma te grita... te quiero.

Y su deseo fue recompensado con un beso lleno del sentimiento que ella aún no estaba preparada para pronunciar. Aún.

Capítulo 17

Castle intentaba esquivar todos los coches que se encontraban a su paso como podía. Habían salido sin problemas, ya que el garaje daba a la otra calle que no estaba siendo vigilada por los del FBI. Llegaron a un atasco. Castle comenzó a tocar el claxon, impaciente. Beckett intentaba tranquilizarle.

- Vamos a llegar a tiempo, Rick.

- Saca mi móvil del bolsillo.

Beckett a duras penas, como pudo, lo sacó.

- Intenta llamar a mi madre.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió.

- No hay señal.

- Hijo de puta.

Beckett simplemente lo observó, sabía que en esos momentos era mejor no decir nada. Primero, porque sabría que no conseguiría tranquilizarle más y segundo, él era quien estaba al volante.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ya estaban frente al club Yale. Esposito y Ryan los esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaron al acercarse al coche.

- Vamos a entrar ahí dentro –respondió Beckett saliendo del coche junto con Castle. Algunos transeúntes los miraban curiosos, sobretodo por el Ferrari.

- ¿Por qué? –Ryan quería saber la razón.

- Ahí dentro está mi madre con el asesino –Ryan seguía sin entender.

- Ya lo has oído –Esposito le dio en la espalda.

- Castle, tú no vienes –Beckett se paró frente a él, poniendo la mano en su pecho.

- No puedes hablar en serio, ¿verdad?

Ella se acercó más a él. Miró al suelo, mordiéndose el labio para volver a mirarlo a los ojos que pedían una explicación.

- Sabes que no puedes entrar ahí.

- Kate…

- Rick, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

- Pero… -él sabía que no iba a conseguir nada. Conocía esa mirada.

- Cogeremos a ese cabrón y tu madre estará bien.

Se miraron por última vez y entró al local acompañada de los chicos. Castle esperó apoyado en el Ferrari. Fue entonces cuando oyó un grito de mujer, el sonido de dos puertas al cerrarse, el acelerón de un coche, los gritos de Ryan y a Esposito…

- Mierda –vió el coche y a los chicos corriendo. En menos de un segundo estaba sentado en el Ferrari dispuesto a seguir al Camaro negro.

Castle creía haber oído algo. Estaba en un viejo edificio situado a las afueras de la ciudad. Había llegado siguiendo al Camaro a lo lejos y al llegar, lo había visto aparcado en frente de unas de las puertas de emergencia del edificio. No tenía ningún arma, así que cogió un tubo de acero que se encontró antes de entrar y seguirle el rastro al asesino que tenía a su madre.

El edificio estaba oscuro. Las ventanas habían sido pintadas de negro por lo que poco ayudaba la luz de fuera. Otra vez volvió a oír algo, parecido a una voz… de hombre. Siguió andando, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible… Algunas cañerías deberían estar rotas, porque sus pasos se veían acompañados por el goteo del agua.

- Dentro de poco vuestros sueños morirán… Como vosotras…

La voz provenía de una de las puertas de aquel lúgubre pasillo del sexto piso. Se acercó un poco más al sonido de la voz y vio una luz bajo una de las puertas. Pero Castle no se dio cuenta de la pequeña piedra del suelo, a la que dio, y el sonido de esta contra el pavimento delató a su asesino de que afuera había alguien más.

- Parece que tenemos compañía.

Castle se pegó a la pared al lado de la puerta, esperando que aquel hijo de puta saliera en cualquier momento y así atinarle un golpe en la cabeza. Y así fue. La puerta se abrió lentamente y vio salir a un hombre de uno ochenta con una pistola en la mano. Castle supo que aquella era su oportunidad y con fuerza le dio en la cabeza, obligando al hombre a caer. Castle jadeó, pero se alegró de la facilidad con la que lo había derribado.

Entró en la habitación y vio a su madre, junto a Fiona y Wendy amordazadas.

- Ya está, ya está… -les quitó a cada una el esparadrapo de la boca. Wendy comenzó a llorar.

- Oh Richard, pensaba que este era mi último día.

Castle acabó de desatarlas y abrazó a su madre.

- Estoy aquí… estoy aquí.

- Oh, mi héroe –gimió su madre abrazándole fuerte.

Fiona y Wendy estaban de pie a su lado, abrazadas.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

- Sí, tengo que llamar a Kate… Vete con ellas, tengo el coche abajo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Ya hablaremos después. Espera abajo, supongo que el FBI y el equipo no tardará en llegar. Pero llámalos.

Y se fueron, dejando a Castle solo en aquella habitación. Comenzó a andar despacio, con cuidado, observando todo lo que allí había: planos, fotos de las víctimas…

- Este era tu lugar de trabajo… -musitó para sí. No esperaba contestación.

- Así es –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Castle se dio la vuelta lo suficientemente rápido para no ser golpeado.

- ¿Qué demonios? –no esperaba que estuviera ya consciente.

- Placa de metal en el cráneo, ¿qué sorpresa, verdad?

Castle miró a ambos lados. No tenía nada con lo que defenderse. Nada. Adam sujetaba con una mano el tubo de metal que minutos antes había servido para derribarle y en la otra sostenía el arma.

- No tienes escapatoria –apuntó a Castle a la cabeza.- Arrodíllae, ¡qué te arrodilles joder! Muy bien, muy bien –se acercó más a él y le dio con el tubo en la cabeza.

De la boca de Castle salieron gotas de sangre. Adam utilizó el tubo para que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara.

- No sé qué ve en ti que en mi no sea suficiente, ¡me has destrozado la vida!

- Tú ya la… destrozaste –le costó pronunciar las palabras.- Yo no he hecho nada, las víctimas no hicieron nada…

- ¿Las víctimas? Debería haber matado a tu hija y a Kate.

Castle apretó la mandíbula. La mejilla comenzaba a inflarmarse. tenía un corte en la mejilla.

- Te hubiera matado después –murmuró.

Adam se le acercó rápidamente, arrodillándose a su lado y colocando el cañón de la pistola bajo la barbilla de Castle.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Castle le escupió. Adam rió.

- Aún me pregunto cómo averiguaste que era yo –se alejó de él, limpiándose la sangre de la cara.- La idea era matar primero a tu madre. Quería que Wendy y Fiona sufrieran por haberme abandonado –volvió a reír falsamente.- Cuando descubrí que os admiraban… Aquella noche, en la fiesta que realizó tu madre… Fiona no podía apartar los ojos de ti, ni Wendy de esa detective. Y entonces os veo a los dos haciendo manitas. Esa felicidad… Era la que yo tenía cuando estaba con Fiona, ¿sabes? Pero entonces se cansó…

- Nos envidiabas –dijo Castle.

- Odiaba ver a Fiona y a Wendy babear por vosotros. Lo odiaba. A ellas no podía matarlas, pero a vosotros… Y todo sería por su culpa, las haría sufrir, haría que lo que admiraban muriera al igual que ellas me habían hecho morir a mi en vida.

Volvió a acercarse a él.

- La policía seguramente ya esté abajo, Adam. Aún puedes recuperar a tu familia…

- ¿Pretendes que recupere a mi familia en la cárcel? No, no –jugó con la pistola.- Te mataré a ti primero y luego pensaré qué será de mi.

Se paró frente a él. Castle le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Adam fue a apretar el gatillo pero se quedó a medio camino.

- Pero antes… ¿cómo lo averiguaste?

- Porque soy más listo que tú –Castle sonrió, mostrando los dientes ensangrentados.

- No por mucho.

Sonó un disparo y Adam cayó al suelo.

- Rick –Beckett corrió a su lado, arrodillándose frente a él.

Observó su cara. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Soltó el arma. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Castle la miraba como si fuera un ángel. Había vuelto a sálvarle la vida. Sabía que lo haría. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Beckett, queriendo tranquilizarla.

- Estoy bien –murmuró.

Beckett puso su mano sobre la de él.

- Pensé que te perdía –él secó una lagrima con su pulgar.- No vuelvas a hacerme esto –su voz sonó temblorosa.- No vuelvas a hacerme esto –volvió a suplicar –besó su mano, deteniéndose por respirar la piel de la palma, caliente, con vida.

- Hey, no llores, ¿vale? –esta vez cogió su cara entre sus manos.- No voy a irme a ningún lado.

- Te quiero, Rick –sollozó- y me arrepiento de no haberlo dicho antes.

Él se pasó la manga de su camisa por la boca, queriendo limpiar la sangre.

- Creo que no lo he oído –y allí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa juguetona, que no había perdido. Beckett sonrió a duras penas, aún con ganas de llorar.

- Te quiero, te quiero… -pronunció lentamente y sus labios se fundieron.

Beckett saboreó la sangre de Castle en su boca. Le daba igual, todo le daba igual. Sus lenguas se movían con frenesí. Se abrazaron, tenían la necesidad de sentir al otro, de demostrar que estaban ahí juntos y vivos.

- Lo siento, tu boca –Beckett se separó, mirando los labios de Castle.

Oyeron un carraspeó y miraron en su dirección.

- No queríamos interrumpir el momento, pero… -Ryan sonrió a modo de disculpa.

- Es hora de ir a casa –dijo Espósito con otra sonrisa llena de felicidad.

- Ay –se quejó Castle.

- Solo han sido dos puntos –Lanie bañó una gasa en betadine y volvió a untarlo en el corte de Castle de su mejilla.

Habían salido fuera. El edificio estaba rodeado por coches de policías, con las luces encendidas y parpadeando colores como solían hacer. Los coches del FBI eran menos, pero su presencia se hacía notar. Castle estaba en la parte de atrás de una de las ambulancias, sentado en una camilla y siendo curado por Lanie. Beckett estaba apoyada en la puerta trasera del vehículo, observando la escena.

- Intenta que no quede marca Lanie –pidió Beckett, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba ver a Castle comportarse como un niño pequeño.

- Tranquila nena, la cara de tu chico estará perfecta. Si algo sé hacer es maravillas.

- Eso espero, quiero llevármelo a casa en perfectas condiciones –Beckett y Castle intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, llena de amor, deseo y promesas futuras. Sonrieron.

- Oye, que si queréis os dejo la ambulancia en cuanto me vaya…

- Me alegro de verle bien señor Castle –la agente Shaw se acercó a la ambulancia, acompañada de Gates.

- Es bueno también verla a usted.

- Menos mal que siempre lleva el móvil a mano –así habían logrado saber donde se encontraba.

- Y no piense que se han librado ustedes dos de una charla –añadió Gates con los brazos cruzados.

- Yo también me alegro de verla, señor.

- Esta vez, usted le salvó la vida –Shaw miró a Beckett.- Definitivamente hacen un buen equipo. Tiene mucha suerte, señor Castle. Espero que sepa valorarla.

- Sí, sí que la tengo –otra vez volvieron a mirarse.

Sus vidas volverían a estar tranquilas. O al menos era lo que esperaban.

Epílogo

[Dos meses más tarde. Casa de Lanie]

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Mirar quiénes han llegado! –gritó Lanie al abrir la puerta.

- ¡Felicidades Lanie! –Beckett abrazó a su amiga por su cumpleaños. Después hizo lo mismo Castle.

- Pensamos que no vendríais, ¿dónde demonios habéis estado estos dos meses? –Esposito y Ryan no habían tardado en llegar hacia la puerta. Abrazaron a sus amigos con entusiasmo.

- Veo que la cicatriz ni se nota.

- Eso es porque estuve en las mejores manos –Castle cogió la mano de Lanie y la besó.

Después de la terrible situación y la encerrona en casa que habían tenido que sufrir Castle y Beckett, habían decidido desaparecer esos dos meses, pero nadie sabía a dónde ni qué habían hecho.

Tal y como habían previsto hacía días, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lanie había llegado. La habían sorprendido Ryan y Esposito y otros amigos del trabajo junto con otros amigos de toda la vida en su apartamento, cada uno de ellos con algo para montar una fiesta intima, privada y llena de diversión en aquel apartamento, justo como había deseado Lanie, ¡toda una sorpresa!

Comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que había hecho el equipo en ese tiempo y las cosas no habían ido nada mal. Parecía que los asesinos se habían tomado un pequeño descanso en ese lapso de tiempo. Todo eran risas y bromas. Castle estaba en su salsa.

En un momento de la fiesta, Lanie cogió a Beckett por banda en busca de una explicación. La llevó hasta la cocina.

- ¿Y bien? –se cruzó de brazos.

- No pienso contarte nada –Lanie se quejó con una niña pequeña con una rabieta encima.- No. Solo espera a abrir el regalo.

- Ya puede ser bueno –la amenazó y volvieron al salón donde estaban todos.

La música había parado y sólo había una luz que iluminaba la estancia.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Ssssh –dijo la gente, haciendo que Lanie se sentara en un sillón situado en el medio.

Beckett llegó hasta donde estaba Castle sentado. Él le hizo un hueco, pero ella prefirió sentarse encima. Él la abrazó por la cintura y besó su hombro. Estaban atentos a lo que vendría a continuación.

- Damas y caballeros –anunció una voz grave. Un tronar de tambores comenzó a sonar.- Con todos ustedes… ¡Looooos policiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaas de Nueva Yooooooooooooork!

Esposito y Ryan, ataviados en un uniforme negro del cuerpo, salieron a escena, siendo iluminados por un foco improvisado en el último momento. Lanie pegó un grito de emoción.

- ¡No me lo creo!

Los policías comenzaron a moverse sensualmente, y sus movimientos fueron acompañados por sus voces, interpretando el famoso You can leave your hat on de Joe Cocker, con la melodía de fondo. Lanie no cabía en sí y comenzó a bailar emocionada en su silla. El resto comenzó a dar palmas, animando a los policías a seguir.

- Todos estos años esperando ver algo como esto –comentó Beckett entre palmas.

- Hey –Castle se sintió ofendido. Beckett se rió y movió el culo sobre el regazo de Castle. Le lanzó una sexy sonrisa.- No… hagas… eso –soltó en un jadeo.

Espósito y Ryan no tardaron en perder la camisa, llevándose varios silbidos y gritos por parte del público. A la camisa le acompañó el gorro de policía y finalmente los pantalones, con lo que consiguieron la mayoría de gritos de la noche: Ryan y Esposito vestían tan solo un tanga. Movieron los pantalones en el aire. Espo se los lanzó a Lanie, junto con un guiño. Ryan los lanzó al aire y cayeron en la cabeza de Castle.

- Creo que voy a empezar a pensar mal –murmuró quitándose aquello de encima.

Y la pareja de policías continuó moviéndose. Se acercaron a Lanie y ella no dudó en tocar sus cuerpos, aún más emocionada. Castle no había dejado de grabar todo con su iPhone.

La actuación llegó a su fin. Los aplausos se hicieron eco de aquello.

- ¡El mejor regalo! ¡El mejor! –Lanie se levantó de su asiento y los abrazó.

Cuando el ambiente se hubo calmado, Castle los interrumpió hablando por el micrófono. Un fuerte pitido resonó en el salón.

- Lo siento –tocó varias veces hasta que el sonido fue limpio.- Beckett y yo queríamos deciros algo.

Todos se volvieron para mirarles. Nadie parecía entender qué sería lo que tenían que contar aquellos dos. Lanie, Esposito y Ryan estaban en primera fila, dispuestos a oír sus palabras.

- Como ya sabéis. Kate y yo hemos estado desaparecidos dos meses. Espero que disculpéis nuestra ausencia sin motivo. Aunque creerme, tiene uno… o varios –Beckett le quitó el micrófono antes de que hablara más de la cuenta.

- Vamos a dejar el país un año.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –el grupo no entendía nada.

- Os lo diremos a la vuelta. Pero Castle y yo necesitamos tomarnos un hiatus –Castle cogió la mano de Beckett que sostenía el micro.

- Necesitamos un descanso –explicó con otras palabras. Beckett frunció el ceño, Castle siempre tenía que ser puntilloso con todo.

- Esperamos que nos lo perdonéis, de verdad… Intentaremos mantenernos en contacto.

- Y quiero una fiesta de bienvenida cuando volvamos –concluyó Castle.- Steven, te he oído –señaló al joven policía al fondo de la sala.

- ¿Por qué os vais? –volvió a preguntar Lanie cuando se acercaron a ellos.

- Ya sabes que estos años han sido bastante agotadores. Necesito un descanso. Todo está bien de verdad.

- ¿No os estarán molestando, verdad? Podemos solucionarlo –Ryan dio un paso adelante. Espósito le siguió.

Beckett y Castle los miraron de arriba abajo. Aún llevaban el tanga puesto. Prefirieron no decir nada.

- Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí, nuestro avión sale dentro de tres horas. Y no, no hace falta que nos acompañéis –dijo Beckett antes de que dijeran nada.

- Ten –Castle le tendió a Lanie su regalo, una caja rectangular con un gran lazo.- No lo abras hasta que nos vayamos.

Y volvieron a despedirse, esta vez de una forma más intensa a como lo habían hecho hacía dos meses.

- No os metáis en problemas –Lanie estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Cuídala hermano –Espo abrazó a Castle.

- Echaré de menos tus teorías –era el turno de Ryan.

- Oye… lo de los pantalones…

- Nah… olvídalo.

- Sí, eso pensé yo –sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Una vez terminadas las despedidas con su equipo, y un adiós general al resto, dejaron el apartamento para poner rumbo a otro lugar que solo ellos conocían.

- Ábrelo, ¿no? –sugirió Espo a una Lanie aun secándose las lágrimas.

- Canalla, me ha regalado su último libro –dijo al ver la portada de la continuación de la saga de Nikki Heat.

- Anda, que seguro que te ha puesto una dedicatoria –Ryan lo cogió, cayendo una foto al suelo. Solo Espo se dio cuenta.

- No puede ser… -mumuró Lanie al leer la dedicatoria del libro escrita a imprenta y las palabras escritas por Castle con la firma de ambos.

- Creo que sí –dijo Espo enseñándoles la fotografía.

_A mi extraordinaria mujer, KR, _

_por salvarme la vida y demostrarme su amor día a día._

_Richard Castle_

La foto los mostraba a ambos, sonrientes. Él vestido de Elvis y ella de Marilyn. Al puro estilo Las Vegas. Y las palabras de ambos, dedicadas no solo a Lanie, sino al resto, eran las siguientes:

_Al igual que las historias de amor de los libros y las películas, la nuestra también tiene un final feliz y estaremos encantados de contaros todo a la vuelta. Pero no estaremos solos. Os queremos._

_Richard Castle y Katherine Rodgers (Beckett)_

FIN


End file.
